As I Lay Wounded
by shadowjessica
Summary: Optimus is severely wounded in battle and needs repair immediately, but help can't arrive in time. He decided to recite the autobot psalm 23 to keep himself alive. Will it truly keep him alive until his medics arrive?


Shadowjessica: Yes, I'm back baby! Don't expect me to fully be back, though. I don't know if I'm going to update on a regular basis or not yet, but trust me you guys will know. Oh, and yes you guys can do illegal things to me, as I am posting on here my Transformers/Bible crossover. Preferably not mentally rape me to death though, as that will bring you bad karma. Oh, two more things: One, can you guys help me decide on whether I should put this under 'Transformers/Beast Wars' or 'Crossover: Transformers/Beast wars+Bible'? And two, on with the story!  
Transformers- Hasbro

Bible- whomever wrote this precious tome so long ago.

As I lay wounded…

**By Shadowjessica**

A bright flash was seen across the skies of cybertron one night, and it was accompanied by the pained scream of its victim. Another man was there, apparently relishing the fact that the other was so severely wounded that his wires were sticking out and cackling with electricity. The other man tried to fight back, but he didn't have enough energy left to stand.

"So, will you give up now, Optimus Prime? You're in too weakened a state to even attempt to win this battle!" The man cackled evilly. "Not while I'm still functioning, Megatron. I'll never let you spread your evil." The other man, called Optimus Prime, replied. "You still want to fight, do you? Well then, I will oblige! Powerlink Star Saber!" The evil man, Megatron, called out. Out of nowhere, three miniature robots appeared and transformed into tiny aircrafts. They then proceeded to combine Two at the rear, which then combined with the third to form a mighty sword of incredible power.

"Say goodnight, Prime!" Megatron shouted as he took a swing at Optimus, slicing the latter's torso open even wider. He took a few other minor swings, just to leave his mark. Optimus was standing whilst taking each blow in stride, until he finally fell to his knees. "So sad. The great Optimus Prime is about to be dismantled. One would have thought he'd fare better against the future dictator of the universe. But let's not put this of any longer. Goodbye, old ene-huh?" Megatron was about to deliver the final blow when he'd received a distress call, "the autobots are taking over headquarters? Slag!" He exclaimed. "I guess he'll have to suffer. May you rot, Prime." With that, Megatron retreated. "N-No, I won't let you…damn, he's already gone." The injured autobot leader struggled. He sent out a distress call for his medics, but they were too far away to get there soon, "We'll try to get there soon as we can, sir. Please hold on." One medic replied. "Please do. I don't know…how long I can last out here like this." Optimus replied back. With that, the call was over and Optimus lay there, blood flows slowing pouring out.

"I-I have to stay alive." He muttered. Then an idea came mind. "Psalm 23…maybe then he'll spare me long enough to receive help." He began to recite the psalm as the parts came to mind.

_Primus is my shepherd, I shall not decline._

_He buildeth me to promote peace across the universe._

There was a flash of the day he took command of the Autobots. He received the matrix from a dying, but proud Ultra Magnus. "I-I know you will lead our side to victory, Optimus. Primus and I believe in you." With that, he died, handing Prime his matrix just prior.

_He rechargeth my spark._

_He guideth me in the walks of righteousness for his name's sake._

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of Unicron, I will fear no decepticon._

_For my team is with me, My matrix and my rifle, they comfort me._

'I will not fear them, even as I lay dying.' Optimus thought.

_Thou preparest an energon cube feast before me in the presence of the decepticons._

_Thou anointest my helmet with energon, my cube runneth over._

'Would I love to see Megatron's face when that happens…' Optimus thought again. He remembered back when they were fighting over energon. 'We lost so many in those battles. That will not happen again.'

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the while I still function._

'I will not become tainted with evil. If in the case I do, I will pass on the matrix of leadership to one of my soldiers.' He thought again. All of a sudden, the faint sound of voices could be heard. "I've located Prime!" One of the voices, a female's, shouted. "He appears to be seriously wounded."

"No kidding, Shadowfire," Her comrade, First Aid, told her, "we better get him to the med bay."

_ And I will dwell in the house of his lord and mercy, Primus, forever._

"Don't worry, sir, you'll be repaired in no time." Shadowfire reassured.

"T-thank you, sol…dier." Optimus passed out as the medics lifted him onto a transformer-sized gurney to transport him to their medical bay.

"OPTIMUS!" Both medics shouted. They both transformed to their alternate modes and now raced the gurney to the medical bay. 'Hold on, Optimus, just a little bit longer.' Shadowfire thought. They both got to the medical bay and began to work. As they worked, the two got an astonishing look at the damage. "Shadow, by all accounts, he should've died before we got there. I wonder what kept him alive for so long." The senior medic specutlated.

"Prime's a strong 'bot, but I'm afraid I'm as stumped as you are, First Aid. But let's get back to work. We can question him on it when he's awake." Shadowfire said. They got back to work and, like she said, were finished in no time. Optimus woke up as well.

"Optimus, sir! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, thanks to you two." Prime replied. 'And to Primus as well.' The leader thought. "Optimus, pardon my prodding, but what kept you alive for so long?" Shadowfire asked. "Our observations told us you should've died before our arrival."

"I simply recited Psalm 23, and had hope you would find me. The psalm helped me to stay awake so you could find me, and so Primus could spare me for one more battle." The autobot leader replied. "Well, that answers our question." First Aid muttered. Prime then thanked them and went off to his quarters for rest, thankful that Primus, their lord and savior, spared him from certain death yet again, and hopeful that he will continue to do so until he defeats the decepticons, once and for all.

Shadowjessica: Yeah that is the end and I know I didn't listen to you guys and did it anyway, but I mainly did that poll just to see what you thought. You can still tell me what you think about the actual story itself (and not that I shouldn't have done the concept). So, please do that, will you?

Shadowfire: Please do so. She desperately needs the attention, praise and/or criticism for her work.

Shadowjessica: Thank you, Shadow.

Goku: Speaking of her stories, she needs to get back to work on them, and Please read her other stories and Rate and Review them, too.

ShadowJessica:…and thank you for your input/reminder, Goku, even though I have been meaning to do so for a long while now.

Shadowfire&Goku: **whispers to readers** Too long a while.

Shadowjessica: What was that, guys?

Shadowfire&Goku: Nothing!

Shadowjessica, Shadowfire, and Goku: See you guys next story!!


End file.
